


Fight Song

by LittleRookie



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Anders was left back by the man he loves. His friends try to cheer him up, but they don't succeed.But then Anders gets important news. And he is willing to fight.





	1. Fight Song - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the song "Fight song" by Rachel Platten (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xo1VInw-SKc)  
> I hope you like it.   
> If you want to guess who Fannis lover will be, feel free to leave a comment :)

“I think it would be better, if you’ll just go.”  
“What? Why? What did I do?”  
“Nothing! But I just can’t. It’s not…”  
“Don’t say that stupid sentence ‘It’s not you, it’s me!’ That doesn’t work with me! If you want some distance for a while, okay. If you need time to think about it all, than you can have it. Damn, I love you!”  
“I know. But I don’t know, how … I just can’t … I’m sorry, please, just go!”  
“And if I don’t want to?”  
“Don’t make me throw you out!”  
“As if you would do that! Well, okay, I’m going. Just tell me one last thing: When did you decide to go abroad? Before or after I confessed my feelings to you?”  
“…”  
“No answer? Well, okay. Goodbye!”

There is no answer. Footsteps are being heard, someone leaves the room, a door is closed with a bang. At this noise the young man, who was left behind, flinches. A single tear is dripping down his cheek, when he puts his head into his hands. And in the silent flat a word is whispered in a hoarse way:  
“Goodbye!”

**2 years later**

“Anders? Anders, where are you?”  
Anders Fannemel did not move. He was sitting by the window in his room and stared into the rain which was falling outside. He knew who had called him. He always did, when Anders slipped into his gloomy thoughts again. But sometimes he just needed this time for himself. Time to think about all what had happened. Why couldn’t his friends understand? They never really gave him his much needed alone-time.  
“Anders! Here you are!”  
Now he had found him. Yeah! Sighing the blonde moved and looked across the room to his friend and flatmate Kenneth, who just stepped through the door.  
“Yes, you found me. Very good! What do you want?” Kenneth didn’t acknowledge Anders’ almost hostile tone. He was used to it by now. So he just sat next to his friend and poked him in the ribs. Fanni flinched. He didn’t like that at all.  
“The others just gathered together in the living room. Come on, join us! For today you did enough moping, don’t you think?”  
The younger one pulled a face. He didn’t want to join his friends. He just wanted to stay here in his room. Alone. But he knew, that Kenny wouldn’t allow it. So he sighed, stood up and nodded at the older one. Kenny grinned at him, although Fanni didn’t return it. On their way to the living room, Kenneth chattered merrily with his friend.  
“Tom suggested to play something funny. Most of the others disagreed promptly. We all know what Tom means when he says ‘funny’. Rune and Andreas proposed just chatting, but Daniel und Tom were against it. Someday we will kill each other because of such discussions, don’t you think?”  
But Anders still didn’t say a word. Kenneth sighed.  
“You know, Fanni, I understand that this … problem is still haunting you. But let’s be honest! It’s been two years. Don’t you think you’ll just have to … let go?”  
For this he got a murderous look. Kenny lifted his hands up in a defensive manner.  
“Sorry, I’m sorry! But, Fanni, since two years you just mope around. And you suffer. He does not deserve this. Not after he just left you.”  
Now Fanni looked up right into the older ones eyes.  
“He didn’t leave me. I left him, Kenneth!” His friend just rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, but only because he told you to go! Would you have left, if he hadn’t said it?”  
The blonde stayed silent and confirmed Kennys theory. For a while they walked in silence but then Anders spoke up again.  
“Of course, I wouldn’t have gone! I loved him. Damn, I still love him!”  
“Do you think he deserves your love?” Kenneth asked.   
“Of course!” Anders hissed. Kenny took a step back. “Why wouldn’t he deserve it?”  
“Well, he just disappeared.” Kenny tried to justify himself. But Anders wouldn’t have any of this.  
“So what? I don’t care! He has sent me a message after all the commotion and this message made me willing to fight for him!” Just as he said that Anders covered his mouth with his hand. The last thing just slipped out of him. Kenneth looked at him surprised, his eyebrows had shot up.  
“He has sent you a message? What does it say?”  
With a sullen look on his face Anders pulled his phone out of his pocket. After a quick search he showed Kenneth the message on the screen. It was from a number, Kenneth recognised immediately.

_I wouldn’t ever be good enough for you…_

Astounded Kenneth returned the phone to Anders.  
“That he has written to you?” He asked. His friend nodded.  
“Yeah, just after he left.” Anders silently answered. Kenneth drew his hand through his hair.  
“That explains a lot!” he murmured. Anders stayed silent. He had nothing more to say. Kenneth looked at him.  
“Have you tried to write him?” The blond looked at him in an angry way.  
“What do you think?” He hissed. “Of course I tried! But he didn’t write me back. That was the last message I got from him.”  
Anders put his phone back into his pocket, threw Kenneth a look, which said _‘Don’t you dare ask any further!’_ and went into the living room.   
After a while Kenneth followed him but his thoughts still stayed at the message he just saw.  
Could it be that things didn’t go the way he thought all this time?


	2. Fight Song - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Daniel discover something.  
> Anders deals with it...

One week did pass since Anders showed Kenneth the message he got. The older one still didn’t know what to do with this information but he couldn’t stop to think about it. Now he finally knew why his blonde friend still thought about _him_ , why Anders still couldn’t allow himself to forget. Despite all of this Kenneth tried to get rid of these thoughts right now because they were having a housemeeting (as they called it). Mainly it was just a get-together where certain topics about their living together were discussed. When Kenny arrived in the living room all the others were already there. Only Fanni was missing. Still, Tom got up when Kenneth entered the room and began to speak:  
“I’m glad you’re all here. I must tell you something but I’m afraid you will not find it…”  
“Just a moment.” He was interrupted by Kenneth. “We’re not complete. Fanni is still missing.”   
The others exchanged uncertain glances. It didn’t happen that often that someone was missing at the meetings, just when it was _about_ them. Daniel sighed.  
“Believe me, Kenny. It will be better if Fanni does not hear that. He will find out soon enough.” Kenneth shot a surprised look at the tall Blonde. If this meeting was concerning Anders then what could it be about? Tom cleared his throat and the attention was on him once more.  
“Daniel and I were going for a walk and we met Amelia.”  
Whispers filled the room. Amelia was the sister of … _him_.  
“We talked amicably with her, after all she is a real nice person. And we didn’t see her in a while. Well, she told us something and we thought it would be better if you all know about this. Especially because it concerns Fanni. It is … well, she told us that … Johann is coming back.”  
Silence. For a moment nobody knew what to say. And then suddenly all of them talked at once.  
“What?”  
“Why? Doesn’t he…?”  
“Why is he…?”  
“And what about Fanni?”  
“Yeah, when he hears about this…”  
“He already is…”  
“Guys!”  
The last exclamation caused silence again. Still some of the boys were whispering with each other. Tom stood there and had raised his hands.  
“I wanted to tell you before Fanni finds out. You all know how he suffered about the fact that Johann just left him behind. We now want to discuss how we can make sure that Anders and Johann don’t meet each other.”  
“And if that’s not necessary at all?” All heads turned to Kenneth.  
“What do you mean?” Daniel asked confused.  
Kenneth told them the story about the message Anders got from Johann and again silence filled the room.  
“And he really thinks that he is not good enough for Anders?” Rune asked disbelieving who sat next to Kenny. Kenneth nodded.  
“Yeah, obviously. I don’t know how he made that conclusion but for me it looks like Johann really likes Anders but … well.”  
Tom shook his head.  
“Still, it wasn’t nice what he did to Fanni!”  
“Nobody said that.” Joachim now interfered. „But he have to consider this fact!” Andreas nodded in agreement. But then he frowned.  
“Did you think about the possibility how to tell Fanni about this? Sooner or later he will find out.”  
But before anyone could answer to this a soft voice came from the door.  
“He already has!”  
All turned around. In the doorframe there stood the small blonde Norwegian and kneaded his hands.  
“Did you…” Tom gulped. „Did you hear everything?“  
Fanni nodded.  
„Yes, I did. And before one of you says something, I will.” Frantically he took a breath and on his cheeks there were red spots forming.  
„I don’t care what you say. I also don’t care what Johann says. I won’t give up! He just fled without giving me a real answer when I confessed my feelings. I cannot do much. Not when he decides to sidestep me. But at least I will try! Perhaps it just needs a talk between us, perhaps it will help if we just tell the other what’s really going on in our minds. I want to tell him what I couldn’t tell him two years ago. I want to say that I’m sorry because I pushed too hard with the topic. I want to tell him that he is a very important friend to me. And I don’t want to lose him. I miss him. When he is not around I feel like a piece of me is missing. And for this piece I’m willing to fight. Perhaps you think that I will not succeed but I will prove to you that you are wrong! I have enough fighting spirit in me. I can do this! And I don’t care if you believe in me or not. I believe that I can have a future with Johann. You might not think so but I do!”  
This was the longest speech any of them had ever heard from Anders. The small Norwegian looked around the room one more time and then left the living room. The door was shut firmly. His flatmates stayed back. Speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amelia is an OC. Just to let you know :)


End file.
